everythingbusytownfandomcom-20200215-history
Sing a Song of Sixpence
'Sing a Song of Sixpence '''is a Mother Goose nursery rhyme and a song from Richard Scarry's Best Sing-Along Mother Goose Video Ever. The edited and extended instrumental version of this song appeared in the credits at the end of that video. Huckle Cat walks to the kitchen and he thinks this isn't the way out. The royal baker (Bob Fox) greets him to come in that he is just in time, so he can help him take the pie in to King Cole’s party. Suddenly, a blackbird pops out of the pie. Bob tells the blackbird to get back into the pie, because it's supposed to be a surprise. So Huckle and Bob take the pie with 4-and-20 blackbirds in to King Cole at his party, while Lowly Worm appears from the outside window and jumps into the bag of flour, pops up from the bag and he's all covered in white, and makes the surprise pie for Huckle in the kitchen. When Huckle and Bob takes the blackbird pie in to King Cole, he is very pleased. Then he greets Huckle again and asks him if he's found his friend Lowly. He tells King Cole that Huckle looked everywhere and asked everybody in Mother Goose Land, and nobody can help him. So King Cole asks Huckle if he asked Mother Goose. If anyone can help him, it's Mother Goose herself. She knows everything that goes on in Mother Goose Land. Huckle asks King Cole how he will find her. King Cole tells Huckle to come with him and leads him out of the castle. Lyrics/Script Kids (offscreen): ''Sing a song of sixpence A pocket full of rye Four and twenty blackbirds Baked in a pie When the pie was open The birds began to sing "Wasn't that a dainty dish To set before the king?" (4-and-20 blackbirds whistling the first two lines.* (*Also in the instrumental version)) Kids (offscreen): "Wasn't that a dainty dish To set before the king?" Trivia This rhyme was published in 1744. There are some alternate ones that are not in the video: * Extended lyrics that are not in the video include: ** The king was in his counting house ** Counting out his money ** The queen was in the parlour ** Eating bread and honey ** The maid was in the garden ** Hanging out the clothes ** When down came a blackbird ** And pecked (or nipped or snapped) off her nose * The final line of the fourth verse is sometimes slightly varied, with nose pecked, nipped or snapped off. One of the following additional verses is often added to moderate the ending: ** They sent for the king's doctor ** Who sewed it on again ** (And) he sewed it on so neatly ** The seam was never seen * or ** There was such a commotion ** That little Jenny wren ** Flew down into the garden ** And put it back again Category:Songs Category:Nursery Rhymes Category:Mother Goose Rhymes